


Operation Smoldering Hawk

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Rimming, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military!J2 AU where Major Jensen Ackles of the United States Marine Corps and Commander Jared Padalecki of the United States Navy meet for the first time in preparation for Operation Smoldering Hawk, a joint military maneuver.  Unlike our real life J2, Major Ackles and Commander Padalecki do not get along when they are first introduced.  Sexual attraction notwithstanding, the men rub each other the wrong way.  No choice but to relieve some much needed sexual tension before proceeding with the important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Smoldering Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the brilliant Kary at <http://onlywincest.tumblr.com/> or <http://kakilily.deviantart.com/> and her beautiful artwork. She is brilliant and you should visit her pages and follow immediately if you are a Wincest / J2 fan. 
> 
> Here is the image that inspired the work:  
> <http://onlywincest.tumblr.com/post/49073426341/inspired-by-linterrogatoire-major> OR <http://kakilily.deviantart.com/art/Linterrogatoire-369764477>
> 
> Here is a GORGEOUS image she created for me after reading the rough draft:  
> <http://onlywincest.tumblr.com/post/49666722416/commander-padalecki-major-ackles-o>
> 
> I have some more ideas on this so it may become a series if people like it! I live for your comments.

Major Ackles of the United States Marine Corps had been aboard the USS Truman for a few days. Heading up his Marine Expeditionary Unit on its way to Jordan, the battalion was prepping for what could be a long, possibly bloody, special mission. The mission, dubbed Operation Smoldering Hawk, was highly classified and very high-profile. Being chosen for such a sensitive operation was a great honor and Jensen was eager to present his strategy to the naval team that would be supporting his unit. He'd been up half the night finalizing his presentation, not that he'd been sleeping well anyway. The Major always got like this before a new mission, particularly one where his decision-making would be put to the test and the safety of his men was on the line. 

Even though he was stressed the confident Major was in high spirits. Once the aircraft carrier reached its destination there was even a formal event with top brass stationed in the area to boost his spirits and help blow off a bit of steam. Jensen was a strong asset to the Marine Corps and, provided the mission was a success, he was almost assured a promotion. Maybe then he could focus a bit more on life outside his military career. 

Jensen downed two strong cups of black coffee at the mess hall before heading to the bridge for his first strategy meeting with the Truman's Captain and the Commander of the USS Churchill, of one of the fleet's two destroyers. The heads of each of his unit's combat elements would also be in attendance. He was bristling with anticipation. Jensen excelled at strategy and after long weeks of planning he was ready to put his skills to use in the battlefield. 

Commander Padalecki of the United States Navy stood on the navigation bridge with Captain Jeff Morgan waiting for the Major. Jared had only been on officer in the Truman's strike group for a short time but, despite his youth, his demeanor and large physical presence might have led a civilian to believe he was in command of the entire fleet. Recently promoted to Commander of the Churchill, Jared was still working to gain his own crew's trust and respect. He had also been assigned as the Truman's liaison on an upcoming joint mission with Major Ackles' USMC unit, giving him even greater responsibility. If anyone were up for the challenge, it was Jared. He had moved up quickly through the Naval ranks and now, at only 30, was one of the youngest Commanders in the entire Naval branch. His intelligence, persistence, and physical ability set him at the top of his class at the Naval Academy and one successful, high-profile, mission after another had given him the fast track to commanding his own destroyer in near record time. There was no denying that Jared's success had given him a chip on his shoulder. While Jared did have the skills and abilities to warrant his position, achieving so much success at such a young age had left him with a brazen and somewhat arrogant attitude. This served him well at times and, while he could tune it down when dealing with his superiors, his fellow officers knew to pick their battles with the often impudent man. 

Introductions with Major Ackles were brief after which Captain Morgan led the younger men to the large conference room adjacent to the bridge where the rest of their group was waiting for the presentation to begin. As Jensen prepared his laptop and projector, Jared feigned interest in the packets Jensen handed out. Instead if reviewing the mission, Jared studied the Major, trying to remain subtle as he all but undressed Jensen with his eyes. 

Jensen was stunning. An extremely attractive man himself, Jared wasn't usually one to find himself speechless over another's appearance. However, there was something almost ethereal about Major Ackles' features. His eyes were piercing and bright green, his cheekbones and jaw begged to be immortalized in marble, and he had the most succulent lips Jared had ever seen. Jared continued observing beyond the scope of their professional relationship as Jensen's presentation began. 

Jensen is articulate and his voice is commanding, as expected. His report is thorough and the strategy outlined to stem some of the recurring violence in the region is strong. Jared's mind starts drifting to 'extracurricular activities' as soon as he absorbed the gist of what the Major had to say. Just as his fantasy starts to unfurl Jared has a small epiphany. He sighs internally as he realizes what kind of man he's dealing with. Jensen is sharp, calculated, Semper Fi to the core. No wedding band, gorgeous features tanned and freckled from missions in harsh climates with no regard for the lasting effect. Jensen is the kind of good little soldier Jared has seen all too often in the military, the type he's sworn he won't let himself become, obsessed with the job, never finding a life outside the service. All work and no play, convinced work is the righteous path to true happiness. 

Suddenly need consumes him. Jared realizes he wants nothing more than to see Jensen let go and fall apart in ecstasy. The hardness in his eyes softening, features blossoming in their true, almost feminine, beauty as he unravels under Jared's touch. He can tell Jensen is used to being the Alpha Male in all of his relationships but he is a ball of stress, suffocating in self control and tension. Jensen would find immense release in letting go of all that discipline and structure, giving in to someone stronger willingly, without feeling weak.

Jared snapped back out of his daydream to hear the Major and Captain Morgan talking casually. The briefing had clearly ended and there were several informal conversations going on around him. As he came back into himself he realized that the one between Jensen and Jared's commanding officer was about him. 

"I just assumed the sea air had preserved his youthful glow." Jensen said in a sarcastic tone. The Major turned to address Jared directly and the younger man can tell the biting comment had more behind it than a little good natured ribbing. 

"30 and already a Commander? Impressive. You must be a real whiz kid." Jensen chides. Jared remains silent, maintaining eye contact. 

"You looked pretty checked out during the presentation. Hell, you were probably planning maneuvers like this one in grade school. Tell me what you would do differently, sir." Jensen's tone is jovial so the Captain and others behind him don't bat an eyelash but there is anger in Jensen's eyes and a smug expression on his face. 

"I have a few ideas but I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your men, Major." Jared keeps his tone even but punctuates the statement with the same emphasis on title Jensen had just used. He knows Jensen perceived his behavior in the meeting earlier as blatantly disrespectful so he deserved the harsh sentiment. If only Jensen knew the reason for Jared's distraction perhaps he wouldn't be so affronted. 

While the snarky comments did little to actually ruffle Jared's feathers, he planned to use the opportunity to get under Jensen's skin and figure out how to really push his buttons. He was starting to think the fastest way to get the Major in his bed was to push him into a corner and break his resolve over the mission. 

Jensen prods back aggressively, thinking he's calling Jared's bluff because he wasn't listening during the brief. He was wrong. Jared is clever and, while certainly distracted, he was listening. Jensen feels his blood boil as the younger man pokes holes in a few of his strategies and nonchalantly presents alternatives that in reality are just as good, if not better, than his own. 

By the time Jensen realizes how poorly his plan to embarrass the Commander has gone; the entire room is listening to Jared. His laid back tone barely shrouds his arrogance, he not only knows what he's talking about, but he figured it all out with a fraction of the time and effort Jensen had put into the mission. This kid is positively infuriating and pushing every one of Jensen's buttons. He also happened to be ridiculously smart, charismatic as all get-out, cocky as hell, tall as a fucking skyscraper, with a gorgeous smile, hypnotic eyes, and that fucking dimple. Not ok. 

"Thank God you're not a Marine. Who knows how many men you'd have put in harm's way with your reckless strategy? You may have wowed Navy brass with this blowhard but it's my understanding this is your first time supporting a Marine Expeditionary Unit. Why don't you actually listen to an expert on this one? It isn't my first rodeo." 

Jensen slams his palm down a little harder than he intends to onto the packet of information in front of Jared. Jared's eyes flick down to Jensen's hand out of reflex. When he looks back up, Jensen's face is only a few feet from his own. Jensen is flushed and his lips are pursed and moist. It takes every scrap of Jared's self control not to grab Jensen by his close cropped hair and shove his tongue down his throat in front of everyone. 

"That's enough, both of you." The Captain's deep voice snaps the two younger officers out of their heated exchange. 

"You both have an obligation to your country to make this mission a success so I expect you to resolve your differences and get prepped before we dock. Understood?" Both men stand at attention and salute Captain Morgan, holding the pose until he leaves the conference room. Jared is the first to relax after the room clears.

"I'll stay aboard the Truman tonight if you want to figure this out over dinner, Major." Jared figures there isn't a snowball's chance in hell this was going to work but what does he have to lose?

"You've done nothing but undermine me since I got here." Major Ackles snarls, ignoring the obvious undertones of the proposition, and goes back to the front of the room. He starts packing up his gear, avoiding eye contact with Jared. 

"I know you're used to doing things your way Commander but if we don't run this mission the way I have planned, it's going to put my men in harm's way, maybe even get some of them killed." He says without looking up. 

Self righteous asshole, Jared thinks to himself. Fine Major, we'll do this the hard way. 

"Sorry your little dog and pony show didn't impress me, Major. We'll do this your way if only to get your jarheads and their 'hoorah' outta my space faster." Jared heads toward the door. 

"I'm heading back over to the Churchill. If you want to act your age and figure this out, you know where to find me."

Jensen has every intention of smoothing things over with Commander Padalecki that same night. Instead he finds himself pacing and fuming, second guessing his battle plans, and thinking about Jared. He decides to sleep on it and takes an Ambien he got from the base doc when he was still stateside to knock himself out. He wakes feeling groggy, his mind dull. He does some time in the officer's gym but the cramped space makes him feel claustrophobic. He elects to go up on deck to do some sprints. By the time he's hit the showers and returned to his quarters his feelings about the situation with Jared are less angry but no less intense. 

Jensen finds himself lying on his cot with a seriously uncomfortable erection, trying to think about the mission with Jared. Instead, every scenario he thinks of leads to more heated arguments with the stubborn young Commander, escalating until the larger man decides to pin Jensen against the wall and ravage him. 

Fuck. Stop this. Jensen runs his clammy palms up over his face and through his buzz cut. He masturbates twice and still can't sleep. Each time he came Jensen bit his lip to stop himself from moaning Jared's name. Fuck, the guy had really gotten into his head. 

Jared isn't all that surprised that the Major hasn't contacted him by the time they reach the West Bank. He knew he had made a definite impression on the Major and they would find themselves in close quarters soon enough. For now, Jared focused on getting into his dress blues for the joint armed forces event being held in a plush mansion in the port city of Haifa, Israel. He was looking forward to a night of fun before the upcoming intensity of an active mission. Besides, Jared would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was dying to see Major Ackles in his USMC dress blues. Even if he couldn't manage to get Jensen's tough facade to crack, at least he'd get enough spank bank material to last until he got some real R and R. 

Childishly, Jensen tries to avoid Jared after spotting him early on at the event. He bounces from group to group trying to prevent getting sucked into conversation and cornered by Jared at the event. Jensen knew he had fucked up by not smoothing things over before they arrived at their destination but his stress addled, sleep deprived, mind had been more interested in the young Commander as a sex object than a coworker and he couldn't bring himself to face Jared in the close confines of the Truman or Churchill. It was somehow safer in Jensen's mind to sort it all out when they were finally in Jordan, on base. Somehow he had failed to consider his reaction to seeing Jared decked out in his Naval officer's dress uniform. 

Jared was absolutely majestic standing at full attention in complete Navy dress. Jensen was on the landing in front of the stairs of the large villa being used for the party. Jared had just entered and was standing erect on in the foyer surveying the crowd. His white captain's hat added at least 3 inches to his already considerable height. The double breasted jacket made Jared's broad shoulders look even more vast and it nipped at his waist emphasizing his incredible shoulder to hip ratio. Jensen felt suddenly light headed, a shift in blood flow perhaps. He immediately regretted having downed a double scotch and soda upon his initial arrival to the party. 

"You alright, Major?" One of the senior officers asks, "You look like you've seen a ghost." The older man chuckles and slaps Jensen on the back heartily. The man continues talking as Jensen's eyes lock with Jared's and the Commander starts making his way to him from across the room. 

"You want my advice? Don't let this mission get under your skin, son. Sure, it's high profile but you're damn well capable and you've got some great Naval support." As if on cue Jared strides up next to them, saluting the brass and bumping into Jensen's left shoulder. 

"Major." Jared says low and slow, almost in Jensen's ear as the other men continue their conversation. "Almost didn't recognize you. That uniform really suits you." 

"Suddenly you don't mind that I'm a jarhead?" Jensen says under his breath, straightening the wide, white belt cinched around his waist. "Do we have to do this here?"

"Do what? I'm trying to socialize." Jared grins, still facing the group instead of Jensen. 

"Why don't we have a few more drinks and then get out of here so we can get our... issues... squared away?" Jared says. 

Jensen is reeling. Truly expecting a negative confrontation, he's quite sure the Commander and he are seeing eye to eye on at least one thing. The electricity is almost palpable. After the brutal week at sea plagued by stress and self doubt, Jensen allows his mind to entertain the possibility of seeing if Jared was serious. Suddenly, the weight of his responsibilities falls heavily back onto Jensen's shoulders as Captain Morgan approaches them. Both Jared and Jensen salute. 

"We'll you two seem to have patched things up. I'd like a briefing tomorrow on board the Truman on our final mission preparations at 0900 if you don't mind Commander, Major." 

"Yes sir." The two men say in tandem. The Captain excuses himself and continues to mingle. 

"Now you *have* to take me up on my offer. The Captain thinks everything is sorted but I think there might still be some - unresolved frustrations - or is it just me, Major?" Jared smiles slyly, finally looking into Jensen's eyes, that ridiculous dimple adding to his youthful good looks. 

Jensen feels a ball of anger and frustration building in his chest. It's clear Jared is fucking with him and it vexes him to no end. Jensen prides himself on being unflappable, always being on his game. Padalecki and his over confidence is chipping away at that. Jensen has an important job to do. The issues in Syria far outweigh his own personal needs and he was going to put a stop to this mess before giving any validity to whatever smug assumptions Jared's been making. 

"Let's go. We definitely need to talk." Jensen's face is hard and unreadable as he turns and heads to the back hallway where the waitstaff have been exiting and entering. 

"Excuse me," Jensen gets the attention of one of the servers heading back with an empty hours d'oevurs tray. "The Commander and I need to discuss something in private, is there a place we can go where we won't be bothered?"

Jared is smirking to himself as they follow the woman to what appears to be the study. Maybe this wasn't going to require as much effort as he initially thought. Once in the room Jared makes a b-line to the decanter of brown liquid on a small table in the corner. He takes a sniff of the bottle's contents and happily pours two fingers of scotch for each of them. 

Jensen remains near the door, almost trembling with frustration, hands balled into fists. Jared can't tell if the other man is going to flee or physically attack him. He keeps his back to Jensen as he calmly pours the drinks then removes his hat and tie, unbuttoning his jacket and the first few buttons of his dress shirt. 

Once he's more comfortable, he crosses back over to Jensen, handing the visibly angry man his drink while turning one of the visitor chairs around, sitting to face the Major. Jared's thighs are spread in a wide stance. He slides his hand down his left thigh, gripping his knee as he knocks back his drink, depositing the empty glass on the end table. 

Jensen takes the drink but he is stuck, almost helpless in the moment. He wants to lay into Jared for his cocky bullshit, making Jensen doubt his careful planning and calling him out in front of others in a completely unprofessional way. When he thinks about it he can feel his jaw tighten in anger, his fists curling as if his body were prepping to punch Jared in the face. At the same time his stomach tightens in pent up sexual frustration, his guts swirling with butterflies of lust and attraction. Watching the statuesque Commander casually own the space with his presence was infuriating as Jensen's feelings clashed, warring inside of him and rendering him speechless. As Jared sits calmly, Jensen clutches his drink his hands, avoiding eye contact and staring down into the amber liquid. Naturally, Jared is the first to break the silence. 

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Major?" There was that smug tone again. Jensen gulps down his drink. Warmth spreads through his veins immediately.

"What exactly is your problem with me, Commander? I can't figure out what I could have done to illicit such disrespect from you from basically the first moment we met." Jensen demands, piercing eyes meeting Jared's. 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Major. The day of the first briefing I wasn't being intentionally disrespectful. I was... distracted." Jared casts his eyes downward, almost apologetic. 

"Distracted? You're supposed to be second in command on this mission, Commander. You're my support. This mission is critical and lives are at stake and you're *distracted*? That doesn't explain you challenging my strategy, putting doubt in my men, in me!" At this point Jensen is all but yelling. Jared tenses his jaw and swallows thoughtfully, keeping his eyes on the ground in submission. He knows he has to push harder before he can get Jensen to let go but there is a chasm of mistrust between them preventing the two strong men from really connecting. 

"You know Major, I think I get under your skin because we are a lot alike." Jared says softly. 

Jensen laughs. "You're dreaming buddy. I'm not a reckless, self important prick."

"Please, it's clear you're not used to being challenged.” Jared makes eye contact. “You've whipped everyone around you into submission. You can't figure out how to handle someone who doesn't think you're so impressive, someone who isn't about to lick your boots. I poked holes in your strategy because it was easy. You're not half as clever or charming as you think."

"You son of a bitch. I'd punch you in your smug, entitled face if it wouldn't land me in the brig. What you need is to be knocked down a peg or two. You think you're a badass, smarter than everyone, bigger, stronger. I could take your ass in a fight and run circles around you in the battlefield."

"Please, old man. Don't take this somewhere you aren't willing to go." Jared chuckles but stays in the chair, hands resting calmly on his knees. 

Glass still in hand Jensen strides over to the decanter in the corner. Jared's eyes follow him for a moment but he stays seated, facing the door as he realizes Jensen is just getting another drink. A moment later, Jared is startled by sudden movement. Unable to get his balance, the chair teeters back and a muscular arm wraps around his neck in an all too effective sleeper hold. 

Jared's hands react quickly and his long fingers claw at the dark blue fabric around Jensen's arm, unable to find purchase against the material. He kicks his legs in an effort to shift his weight forward and right himself but he's dizzy enough from the sudden attack and pressure on his windpipe so he fails. The next moment, Jensen's thick arm is no longer around his neck but both of the Major's hands are at Jared's elbows, wrenching them back behind Jared as the chair tilts forward again rapidly. He feels a thick strip of material being wrapped around his wrists and tightened roughly, Jensen pressing his weight down into Jared's shoulders as he secures him. Every fiber of Jared's being is telling him to fight back but everything happens so quickly he finds his mind going slack with shock, rapidly followed by lust. This was an unexpected turn of events but it was causing his body to flush with arousal, his cock twitching in the confines of his trousers. Jensen's chest is pressing into Jared's back through the chair and he is breathing hard near his neck. Jared is rattled too but he feels unmistakable attraction flowing between them, underscoring the violent outburst. 

"Does that make you feel better, Major? Getting the upper hand while I'm not paying attention?"

"Shut the fuck up Jared. I don't know what kind of fucking game you're playing but I'm not going to let you ruin my career." Jensen growls, almost in Jared's ear. Jared feels goose bumps rising on his flesh. 

"Why don't *you* stop playing games, Major and fucking kiss me already?" Jared blurts out. Jensen stands up, stepping back from the chair. He's quiet but his breathing is still heavy. 

"Come on Jensen.We both want it. Let's get this out of the way so we can get on with the mission." Jared is being sincere. After a long, very quiet, pause Jensen steps to the front of the chair. Eyes downcast he sighs, his whole body moves with the release of air. 

"We can't." Is all he can manage to choke out. Jensen knows Jared is right. The only way he can personally move forward is to either resign from the mission or flush out the passion consuming his body. Quitting isn't an option. His career wouldn't survive it. He looks down at Jared. He can feel that his own face is still flushed, his hands are trembling. 

"We can't Jared, if anyone found out..."

"You know 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' was repealed, right? Besides we aren't even serving in the same branch." Jared tilts his head, smiling and licking his lips as Jensen turned to face him. 

"But we have to work together. It's not good for the mission. It's still fraternization!" Jensen's resolve is pushed to breaking, his body rebelling and conviction melting rapidly. He knows pushing aside his feelings is what got them in this situation in the first place. There's no going back. He steps between Jared's open thighs. 

"Jared... Christ, I work a lot. There's no time to make attachments." Trying to exert one last shred of dominance, Jensen raises his left foot, placing the sole of his boot on the chair between Jared's legs. 

Jared looks down at the close proximity of Jensen's boot to his twitching member. "It's only fraternizing if you take up with an enlisted man. We're both officers. Once this mission is over there's definitely no chance for misconduct..." Jared licks his lips again and looks up at the Major. Jensen brings his hand up to cup Jared's cheek. 

"Not that I think we should wait." Jared mutters as Jensen leans down, sweet, plush lips making contact with his own. 

With Jensen's foot still firmly planted on the chair between Jared's thighs and his hands still bound with Jensen's belt, the younger man is forced to crane his neck up uncomfortably into the kiss. Jared groans receptively as Jensen's hand traces down the exposed flesh of Jared's chest. 

"I think you need to stay aboard the Churchill tonight so we can get some work done. Don't you Major?" Jared asks breathlessly as their lips separate. 

Jensen is vibrating against him, his hands sliding up Jared's neck, fingers carding through his hair. Jensen removes his foot and falls to his knees in front of Jared as they begin kissing again. The new angle makes it easier for Jared to swirl his tongue in Jensen's mouth but the lack of control is leaving him gasping into the older man's mouth. Jensen's fingers continue opening Jared's shirt as they kiss. He pushes the jacket off Jared's shoulders and pulls his shirt open. Jensen's kisses leave Jared's lips and trail hot and wet down his neck, onto his chest. He thumbs the Commander's nipples before taking the right one between his lips. 

Jensen's hands begin working deftly to free Jared's cock from his pants as he suckles and nips at Jared's chest. Jared's head falls back in a litany of needy moans as he surrenders to the attention. His cock is throbbing and dribbling precome as Jensen's calloused fingertips circle the head. Jared lets out a loud, involuntary gasp. 

"Jensen, please..." He groans as Jensen's mouth trails down his abs. "Please suck it. Fuck."

"Still distracted, Commander?" Jensen grins up at him, lips pink and swollen. 

Jared groans and leans down to claim Jensen's mouth with his own. Jensen continues slowly stroking Jared's sizable erection as they kiss. Jared pulls back from the kiss, not sure he can last. 

"I promise you have nothing but my full attention, Major." He whispers into Jensen's soft mouth. 

Jensen licks his lips slowly as Jared watches. He takes the swollen head into his mouth, suckling and licking gently.  
Jared's head falls back again as He loses himself in the plush heat of the other man's mouth. Jensen continues stroking the shaft as he bobs up and down using moderate suction on the large, flared head of Jared's impressive prick, cupping his balls through his dress pants with his other hand. 

"Yes... So fucking good baby. Don't stop. Christ your mouth is fucking heaven." Jared's hips rock up blindly. He's fighting to keep control but he feels the tendrils of his orgasm tickling at the nerves in his groin. 

"I'm gonna come." He whispers as he twitches beneath Jensen. The Major moans in approval around his cock, lips stretched and wet, as he gazes up at Jared. The eye contact does him in, Jared's eyes slam shut as he feels the pulse in his sack, muscles tensing as his load shoots into Jensen's throat. 

Jensen swallows, gulping down the spurts of come, salty and bitter, as it bathes his pallet. He grips Jared's muscular thighs as his mouth and throat milk the larger man's cock. Jensen groans again, Jared can feel his body tensing between his thighs, still sheathed in his throat. He's pretty sure Jensen just came as well, untouched, completely clothed. 

"Fuck." Jared groans. "Did you come?" Jensen pulls back, releasing Jared's softening cock from his mouth. He nods an affirmative to Jared's question as he adjusts to the wetness filling his boxer briefs. 

"Let’s go back to the destroyer. Now." 

He releases his white dress belt from Jared's wrists and puts it back around his waist as Jared hurriedly buttons his shirt, ties his tie, and fixes his jacket. Once both men are dressed they leave the office discretely. Jared leaves first, quickly and quietly exiting the party while Jensen talks to the Captain to make arrangements to go to the Churchill instead of back to the Truman so he and the Commander can "work on their strategy."

\-----

"Fuck yes." Jensen groans as Jared's large hand wraps around the back of his neck, pressing down. Jensen's cheek is grinding down into the cool metal surface of Jared's desk. Jared's other hand presses firmly into the middle of Jensen's back, pressing the air out of his lungs and keeping his breaths shallow. Jared grinds his thick erection into the back of Jensen’s thigh through their pants. They hadn't bothered to get undressed once in Jared's comfortable Captain's quarters on the destroyer. 

"Pull down your pants and spread those pretty cheeks for me." Jared says as he backs away, allowing Jensen some room to hastily unbuckle his belt, undo his fly, and slide his pants down his thighs, jacket still on. Jensen's cock is maddeningly hard - red, angry, and sensitive - still damp from his earlier eruption. He is careful to angle his hips slightly to prevent it from grazing the edge of the desk as he bends over it again. Jensen reaches back to spread himself open, displaying his clenching pink hole to the man standing behind him. 

Jared soaks in the view, eyes devouring Jensen's rushed, desperate movements as he lazily undoes his own belt and fly. Jared slides the elastic waistband of his boxers under his sack, bearing his rigid prick and stroking it lightly. It twitches in the loose grip of his fist as Jensen's hands peel apart the firm globes of his ass to reveal the bright pink bud of flesh framed by a smattering of fair hair. 

After removing his jacket and shirt, Jared brings the long, thick fingers of his free hand to his lips and sucks them in, bathing them in his saliva. Once sopping, Jared presses them to Jensen's hole, spreading the moisture around the rim and pressing in minutely. 

"You're gonna open that little hole up nice for me, aren't you?" Jared says calmly. Jensen groans and writhes under Jared, helping coax the intrusion of his fingers along their natural progression. 

"Breathe and relax, I'll make it good for you baby. Want you to make some noise for me, ok? Want you to tell me how it feels when I take you." Jared's words sound almost like official orders. Jensen wasn't about to disappoint the younger man, they were aboard his vessel after all. "You're gonna take it so good for me, aren't you baby?"

Jensen moans breathlessly as two of Jared's fingers slide in, breaching the tight, untouched muscle inside him. 

"Gonna let you get used to me inside you. I want you milking my fingers with your hole." Jared's fingers curl up slightly, tips swirling, as they seek out Jensen's prostate. 

"Fuck Jared, yes. Right there. Don't stop." Jensen groans as Jared's digits undulate gently inside him. His muscles flutter around the intruding fingers without any effort on Jensen's part. His asshole is showing eagerness whether he wants it to or not. 

Jared's hand twists with a flick of his wrist at Jensen's commentary, his smooth knuckles continuing to stimulate Jensen in his most sensitive of places. Jared begins thrusting his fingers in and out while slowly twisting his wrist, pushing as far as he can into Jensen's body. 

"Fuck, your hole really knows how to work my fingers baby. Adjusted so fast. Gotta get you really opened up so you can take my thick cock." Jared groans as he slips his digits almost fully free. He can imagine the tight, slick heat of Jensen's ass clutching desperately around his girth. The thought causes his cock to twitch, a gush of precome to drop from his slit down his shaft. He pulls his fingers free and scoops up the slick fluid from his prick, smearing it around Jensen's quivering hole. 

Pressing three fingers to Jensen's rim, Jared leans over and releases a dollop of spit along the crack of Jensen's ass. He works the spit around, blending it with his precome, gently twisting again as he presses the trio of fingertips forward. 

"Bear down a bit. It's going to burn." He tells the older man. Jensen sucks in breath and moans. The sound starts low and sweet, becoming more urgent and pained as Jared's thick knuckles press onward past his sensitive sphincter. 

"Tell me baby. How does it feel?" Jared reminds him. 

"God. So full, fuck. Don't stop. Want you deeper." Jensen gasps, thrashing his head side to side. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he pushes down as if to expel the intrusion. Instead, the action helps allow Jared's hand to bottom out against the crease of Jensen's ass. 

Jensen feels his inhibitions dissolving as his body opens up to the large, dominant man behind him. He lets go of his grip on his own buttocks and grabs the edge of the desk on either side of his head for leverage. He begins thrusting back into Jared's hand, groans escaping from deep in his chest of their own volition. 

"Fuck, Jared. Please..." Jensen keens. 

"You've got to be more specific, Major. Tell me what you need." A Cheshire grin spreads across Jared's face. This is what he wanted, unraveling this uptight, logical man. Making him beg, turning to putty in Jared's experienced hands. 

Jensen gasps, humping back more forcefully, white knuckled grip on the desk's smooth metal edge. Jared gently curves his fingers again as he allows Jensen to do all of the work fucking himself open. Jensen cries out loudly as Jared's knuckles graze his sweet spot. Without warning, Jared adds his pinky to the mix on Jensen's next thrust back. 

"Fuck!" Jensen wails, spine curving, ass tilting up greedily. His cock is absolutely dripping, a pool of slick forming on the floor as rivulets of precome flick from the turgid head of Jensen's cock onto the tile below. 

"Jared. Please. I need you inside me. Please." Jensen begs between choppy breaths and grunts. 

"You want my cock inside you Jensen? Fingers not enough, are they? Yeah, look how fucking needy you are. Are you ready for it?" Jared growls, fucking his fingers in roughly to punctuate his questions. Jensen answers with unintelligible moans. Jared can tell the man beneath him is close to orgasm and realizes he's going to have to take over completely if he wants to be seated in the tight sheath of Jensen's ass when he came. 

"Get undressed. Lie back on the desk and hold your thighs open for me." Jared barks sternly as he abruptly yanks his hand out of Jensen's body. 

Jensen is startled at the sudden emptiness and the drag on his tender rim as Jared's knuckles pop free. He catches his breath for a moment watching Jared rummage in the desk drawers, presumably for something more substantial than spit to use as lube.

Jensen rights himself and slides his pants the rest of the way down, bending over to remove his boots one at a time. Suddenly Jared is behind him, stroking up under the loose tails of his dress shirt, giving him goose bumps. Jensen turns in the man's arms and lets him assist in removing his uniform jacket and dress shirt. 

"That's it. Let me see you. Fuck, you're beautiful." Jared's eyes follow his enormous hands as they slide up Jensen's abs and chest. Jared's hands reach his neck, fingers sliding up the sides of Jensen's face, tips grazing the close cropped hair at his temples. Their eyes meet and Jared moves in to ravage Jensen's mouth, parting Jensen's plush lips with his tongue. Jared presses his chest into the Major eagerly, crowding him back toward the edge of the desk. His exposed and leaking cock presses into the firm flesh of Jensen's stomach, leaving a slick trail of warmth for Jared to rut into. 

Jared's lips leave Jensen's gasping as he moves down to kiss his bare throat and chest, hands smoothing down his thighs. He spreads Jensen's legs as he pushes him back, tilting upward. His arms hook under each one of Jensen's knees, hoisting the other man up easily onto the desk's smooth steel surface.  
Jensen gasps and clings more desperately to Jared as he's hoisted up onto the cool metal. Once seated, he reclines willingly, curling his back slightly as he replaces Jared's arms with his own, pulling his knees back and fully exposing himself before the Commander. Jared rakes his nails down the back of Jensen's thighs causing goose bumps to form down his legs. 

"Fucking perfect..." Jared mumbles as he kneels down on the hard tile, coming face to face with Jensen's winking hole. Jared's thumbs trace the edge of Jensen's open asshole, pulling at the rim. 

"Keep those legs open for me. Let's get you nice and wet." Jared coos before slipping his tongue deep into Jensen's ass. 

"Holy fucking... Fuck, Jared, yes, please, yes!" Jensen bucks and thrashes, moaning like a whore as Jared's tongue begins working him. His cock bobs as his body writhes and droplets of clear, slick fluid paint his stomach. 

"Fuck Jared please, fuck me... m'so close. Need it." Jensen begs. 

Jared reluctantly pulls back. Jensen's reaction is driving him crazy and his ass tastes divine as his hole clenches around Jared's tongue. Jared picks up the tube of KY he found in the drawer and generously applies it to his shaft as he stands. He presses his fingers to Jensen's loosened hole to check him once more. 

"I'm gonna fuck you bare, come inside you. You want it?" Jared asks as he lines up his purple cock head with Jensen's well prepped entrance. Jensen nods rapidly in affirmative, licking his lips. Mouth open and breath erratic, his beauty is intensified. Jared finds it almost difficult to look directly at him. 

"Good boy. I'll go slow."

Jared pushes forward and Jensen's face hardens in concentration as he bears down, pain evident as the flare of Jared's head pops past the first ring of muscle. Jared holds Jensen's thighs back giving the other man use of his arms again. Jensen is thrashing his head and biting his bottom lip, holding his breath through the burn. 

"Relax." Jared coos, "It will feel better in a minute. Breathe and let yourself adjust." Jared gently strokes Jensen's thighs as he bottoms out and stills to allow Jensen's body to accommodate his size. Jared's cock was a lot to take for even experienced assholes. He was trying to take it easy. 

"Fuck, so big. So full. Fuck me, please, Jared." Jensen groans. Jared's so turned on by Jensen's dirty mouth that his hips buck on their own. He follows his involuntary movements with shallow, smooth thrusts. 

"You are so tight baby. Fuck, it's insane." He coos, grinding his jaw and deepening his penetrations. The sound of their flesh slapping echoes off the metal surfaces of Jared's quarters. He sets a steady rhythm, stroking Jensen's cock, balls, perineum and the stretched rim of his asshole as he works in and out of the other man's body. 

"You're taking it so well. Loving that fat, bare dick buried inside you, huh baby?" Jared bats Jensen's hand away from his member. "Don't touch your cock. Want you to come just from me fucking you." 

"Harder, Jared. Harder. Fuck, I wanna feel it tomorrow." Jensen begs. Jared's thrusts intensify. He is close to completion but desperately wants to feel the hot, tight clench of Jensen's ass spasming around him in orgasm before nutting deep inside. He bends his knees and changes the angle until he's pretty sure Jensen's prostate is getting some stimulation. 

"Fuck yeah. You gonna come for me Jensen? Let me feel that vice grip on my cock before I fill you up, baby. Come on. Fuck you feel so good." Jared grips Jensen's hips tight and maintains deep, even thrusts. Jensen is stroking his stomach and chest since his prick is off limits. His fingers graze his nipples, leaving them erect. 

"Yeah, pinch your nipples for me. Mmmm fuck. God, you're so gorgeous spread out for me like this. Come for me, let go." 

Jensen feels as if he is being rent in two by the force of Jared dragging inside him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. His nerve endings were on fire and his own erection was throbbing in need of friction it was not going to receive. He fingers his nipples feeling an electric surge flow down into his balls. 

"That's it babe, yeah." Jared grips Jensen's hips and buries inside as he feels the spasm of Jensen's orgasm begin. Jensen's body goes rigid, back arching, cock pulsing as it rips through him and thick stripes of come paint his stomach. Jared watches the scene as long as he can until his eyes snaps shut and he shudders with his own violent orgasm. 

He buries inside Jensen as deep as he can, feeling the pulse of their near mutual climaxes reverberating down his cock, almost pulling the seed from within him. Several minutes pass where the only sound is their ragged breathing. Jared feels the sweat beading on his skin cooling in the climate controlled space. He runs his hands up Jensen’s damp sides, soothing him subtly as he slowly pulls back.

“Jesus Christ.” Jared moans as his softening prick slides out of Jensen’s still quivering body. He runs his hands through his hair as he backs up to give Jensen some room. 

“You ok?” He inquires after a few moments. “Come get in bed with me.” He reaches for Jensen’s hand. 

They make their way between the cool sheets, kissing gently, basking in the afterglow. Neither one wants to say the wrong thing and take the mood back to work, even though they know it’s necessary. Jensen finally breaks the silence, concerned he might nod off.

“So this thing in the morning, you willing to follow my lead or do we really need to review the plans again.” He asks as he stokes Jared’s chest.

“I want this to go as well as you do. Personally, I think you’re going to be thinking much more clearly now that you’ve relieved some stress.” Jared chuckles.

“Says the guy who was so busy checking out my ass he didn’t even focus on the briefing.” Jensen jabs back.

“I got the gist of it.” Jared rolls on top of Jensen, spreading his legs and kissing him deeply. “Besides, going over battle plans again is not exactly how I want to spend the rest of my night.” Jared reaches down and slips his fingers through the wet mess of Jensen's used hole. They kiss languidly for a few more minutes before Jensen places his hands on Jared’s chest, pushing him back. 

“I really need to get my head together and get a good night’s sleep before speaking to the Captain in the morning. If everything goes well, I’m sure we can find an excuse to retire to my quarters afterward. I’ll make it worth the wait, I promise.” Jensen grins. He doesn’t want to leave any more than Jared wants him to but he knows he’s got to get some rest, not to mention a hot shower, before he briefs the Captain. The Major and Commander have to put on a unified front and showing up sex rumpled in clothes from the night before with little sleep was not the path to gaining the Captain’s confidence.

“You’re right. It’s just really hard to stop kissing you when your lips are all moist and swollen like that. Besides, you're still so wet and open for me. Fuck, I want you again.” Jared kisses Jensen deeper, rubbing his hard on against his thigh to demonstrate how much he really doesn’t want the other man to leave. Jensen groans from deep in his chest, his own cock twitching in definite interest. 

“Come on, I’ve got my own shower. You can at least wash up here, can’t you Major?” 

"If you can execute 'Operation Let’s Fuck One More Time And Then I Promise To Let You Rest' I'll consider sleeping here Commander."

"Promise, no distractions." Whispers Jared into Jensen's neck as he gently fingers his asshole. "Want you to take one more load for me, then I'll clean you up and tuck you into bed, ok baby?"

Jensen groans, thighs spreading wider. God, he was a push over but Jared's fingers feel like heaven. Jared curves to line his cock up with Jensen's entrance again, smearing remnants of his own come over the head as he meets the swollen, fucked out hole of his partner. Breaching him this time is even more divine. Jensen is wet and yielding, still gloriously tight yet more receptive with his inner muscles fluttering around Jared. Jensen wraps his legs around Jared's hips and pulls his face down into another deep kiss. 

"Fuck Jared, so fucking big.” Jensen’s head cranes back as he groans leaving his neck exposed to Jared’s tongue. Jared is deep inside Jensen, rocking slowly, savoring the feeling of being encased in hot, wet velvet. He kisses Jensen’s neck lovingly, wrapping the other man in his long arms and grinding Jensen’s weeping cock against his abs. Jensen is incredibly responsive underneath him, moaning and gripping onto Jared’s massive shoulders as Jared fills him. 

“I want you to ride me, can you do that baby?” Jared whispers huskily into Jensen’s ear. Jensen’s moan sounds something like a yes so Jared pushes himself up a bit and looks down into Jensen’s face. Jensen’s biting his lips and nodding in an eager smirk. Jared pulls Jensen close to him again as he rolls them over, trying to stay seated within Jensen and succeeds. 

“Sit up so I can watch you.” He pushes Jensen into a seated position, straddling Jared’s lap. The movement deepens the penetration and both men groan. Having come only recently they are both remarkably close to finishing yet again, drunk on the newness of one another’s bodies. Jensen steadies himself with his palm on Jared’s chest and moves his feet up under his knees to give himself leverage on top of Jared’s cock. He begins bouncing up and down; sweat already glistening across his skin. 

“Fuck baby that feels so good, so gorgeous bouncing on my dick.” Jared strokes Jensen’s chest and thighs, curling his right hand around the base of the Major’s erection. “Yeah bounce on me baby, fuck my fist while I’m fucking your tight ass.” 

Jensen is amazed at how quickly he reaches the finish line. Jared has him worked up like a teenager, it’s intoxicating. Jensen leans down and takes Jared’s mouth with his tongue. He’s close.

“I want you to come inside me Jared. I want you to come in me and lick it out of my ass until I explode.” Jensen says practically into Jared’s mouth. The words set Jared off like a cannon, he’s gripping Jensen’s hips and thrusting up rapidly, losing all rhythm. He deposits his load deep in Jensen’s bowels. 

As Jared regains his composure he looks up at Jensen who is gazing down on him wickedly, plump lips wet and bright from their kisses. Jared rolls them over again and stays inside of Jensen for a few more moments as he strokes his cock, feeling his own soften and slip free. He continues stroking as he moves down between Jensen’s parted thighs and surveys the damage. Jensen’s hole is still slightly open from the large intrusion of Jared’s cock and his come is starting to trickle out, just begging to be lapped up. Jared points his tongue and gently traces around the rim, collecting the moisture there, barely giving Jensen the stimulation he needs. Jensen moans and grinds his hips, trying to force Jared’s tongue inside him. 

“Patience Jensen…” Jared clucks as he presses his lips to the pucker of Jensen’s hole. He forms a seal around it and begins to suckle his come out, lapping with his tongue, keeping it gentle as possible as Jensen bucks underneath him. 

“Fucking tease!” Jensen groans, still fucking up into Jared’s fist. He wanted Jared tongue deep when he came but the other man was not playing fair. 

Jared smirks into Jensen’s crack as he finally relents and extends his long, muscular tongue, delving as deeply into Jensen’s come slick channel as he can. He fucks in and out of Jensen in time with stroking his shaft, groaning his pleasure into Jensen’s body as he feels the hole tighten around his tongue. Jensen is moaning loudly, a litany of curses falling from his lips along with Jared’s name and rank. He jacks Jensen’s cock through his orgasm, only stopping when he has fully siphoned all the come out of his hole. When he’s done Jared climbs licks the pool of Jensen’s come from his stomach, enjoying the contrast in flavor between their fluids. 

After fully cleaning Jensen up, a promise was a promise, he curls his body around the older man as he pulls the sheet up. 

“Go to sleep Major. I’ll wake you at 0700 so you have time to shower here before we head over to the Truman. You can change before we see the Captain.” He whispers

“Yes sir.” Jensen sighs, eyes closed, wide smile across his face. He's asleep in no time.


End file.
